Butterfly
by ShioOn Misaki Ayuzawa
Summary: Salí del carro mientras observaba todo a mi alrededor, estudiaba cada cosa que había y si todo estaba en su lugar como él me lo había dicho, sus ordenes fueron claras "actúa normal…después ve arriba y has tu trabajo", entre a la galería donde se estaban exhibiendo las pinturas joyas y otras obras de arte con mucho valor...


**Hola Chicos/as Aquí yo de nuevo con una nueva historia ;3**

**"Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Tite-sama"**

**Capitulo #1:**

**Mariposa**

Golpeaba el piso del carro con la punta de mi pie, estaba desesperada por llegar y arreglar este asunto tan extraño, era consciente que lo hacía por él, y lo había acepaba del todo.

Sentí como el carro por fin se detenía lentamente, suspire y arregle mi vestido negro para que se viera un poco más decente, había peinado mi cabello asía un lado y le había puesto un pequeño broche de mariposa plateado que así juego.

Salí del carro mientras observaba todo a mi alrededor, estudiaba cada cosa que había y si todo estaba en su lugar como él me lo había dicho, sus ordenes fueron claras **"actúa normal…después ve arriba y has tu trabajo"**, entre a la galería donde se estaban exhibiendo las pinturas joyas y otras obras de arte con mucho valor, me dirigí a la mesa de bocadillos, si iba a estar aquí por lo menos iba a provechar.

Había mucha comida de la cual la mayoría no conocía, salvo por unos pequeños pedazos de sushi que se estaban acabando conforme caminaba asía ellos, el sushi no era mi favorito ni siquiera sabía comer con los palillos pero el punto era comer algo de esta "gran" mesa, agarre el ultimo pedazo de sushi con la punta de mis dedos, cuando sentí como unos palillos me detenían, tomando mis dedos.

-Disculpe pero ese sushi era mi-dijo la voz profunda de un chico.

Alce la vista topándome con unos ojos avellana, los cuales me miraban fijamente, lo mire más detenidamente, mientras me enderezaba y zafaba mis manos de los palillos, realmente era muy apuesto, parecía medir 1.75, su ceño parecía estar algo fruncido y sus cejas eran algo pobladas y de un extraño tono anaranjado al igual que su cabello despeinado, vestía un traje negro con blanco y no llevaba el saco lo cual lo hacía ver más genial.

-Ah sí y en donde dice que es de su propiedad-dije regresando a la realidad y quitando esos malos pensamientos

-Ja-ja que graciosa, pero yo estaba a punto de tomar ese sushi cuando usted lo tomo con las manos- me dijo

-¿A si?, pues deberías ser más rápido…-dije antes de comer el bocadillo y largarme de ahí.

Para ser apuesto necesitaba más modales, donde había quedado ese "las damas primero", en definitiva este mundo se estaba asiendo un asco conforme avanzaba, el tono de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos, lo saque de la pequeña bolsa que cargaba y conteste mientras fingía observar una obra de arte de la pared.

-¿Diga?-dije, posando mis ojos violetas en la obra

_**-Las cosas están listas, has tu trabajo-**_me dijo esa voz áspera y gruesa

Colgué el teléfono antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, o de que me negara rotundamente a hacer eso, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero si era la primera vez que había mucha gente y sobre todo mucha vigilancia, suspire y me fui asía las escaleras las cuales comencé a subir hasta que sonó mi celular, esta vez era un mensaje en el cual me informaban el piso y el lugar donde estaba el "paquete".  
Observe todo el lugar, buscando una manera de escapar en caso de que fuera necesario, había un balcón lo cual era más que suficiente para mi, subí el resto y me detuve en una puerta blanca que estaba en el segundo piso, mire a mi alrededor antes de entrar, estaba oscuro así que busque el interruptor, era una oficina y según esto el "paquete" estaba encima de escritorio por uno de los ductos de ventilación.  
Puse la bolsa en el escritorio y después me subí en el, empuje en el techo hasta que una de los cuadros blancos se abrió, lo hice a un lado, y una mochila negra se puso frente a mí, la jale mientras me ponía de puntas, en estos casos odiaba mi estatura pero a la vez me daba mucha ventaja.

-Mierda…-dije mientras baja de un salto y revisaba la mochila

Ahí había la ropa que necesitaba para todo, cerré la puerta con seguro y comencé a quitarme mi vestido negro, me puse la blusa negra y los las mallas negras junto con el short, todo era negro para ser más exacta incluso el protector anti-balas, bueno al menos este tipo se aseguraba de que no me mataran.

Me alegre de a ver elegido zapatillas para la ocasión ya que yo no era muy amiga de los tacones, guarde todo el bolsa y saque la pequeña tarjetita, donde me decía la indicación y también traía la pequeña mariposa negra que tenía que dejar.  
Me puse la bolsa en los hombros y subí por el ducto con mucha dificultad, era un hecho, odiaba ser una enana, pero no tendría dificultad de caber en el ducto lo cual lo así genial a la vez.  
Me asegure de no olvidar nada y cerré el ducto, para comenzar a arrastrarme por el lugar, estaba muy frio, pero no podía quejarme, no era el momento y mucho menos la hora, solté unas maldiciones cuando me golpeaba antes de llegar al lugar correcto, me asome por los pequeños ductos de aire para ver a los guardias hasta que se fueron, me puse el pasa montañas con el cual ocultaba mi "identidad" y salte hasta el piso, rápidamente saque el aparato extraño que tenia la clave de la bodega, espere hasta que abriera, cuando un sonido extraño capto mi atención, voltee a ver y frente a mí un hombre con un pasamontañas y vestido totalmente de negro, me observa confundido.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!-le pregunte casi gritando

-Lo mismo te pregunto-contesto, no sé de dónde pero su voz se me asía un poco conocida

Tire mi mochila al suelo, mientras comenzábamos a dar vueltas por ese pequeño espacio, me puse en posición de defensa y fruncí mi seño, estaba realmente molesta, no solo me obligaban a hacer esto si no que ahora tenía que enfrentar tipos como si fuera una loca, en que lio me había metido.

Yo fui la primera que ataco, lanzándole una patada la cual él se encargo de detener con ambos brazos, seguí pateando ya que no podía esquivar todas o al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba, me hice para atrás dispuesta a darle un puñetazo en su cara pero él me volvió a detener con el brazo, me zafe rápido de su agarre y me agache para esquivar el golpe que estaba a punto de darme y rápido golpe su estomago con una patada, pero el tomo mi brazo torciéndolo y asiendo que ambos cayéramos al piso, me recupere rápido y volví a patearlo pero esta vez en la cara.  
Me aleje un poco me pare inmediatamente al igual que él, estaba a punto de darle otro golpe cuando un "Tin" se escucho de la bodega y las puertas eran abiertas, y para mi gran mala suerte siguieron las alarmas.

-¡Las joyas!-grite mientras corría asía adentro con el siguiéndome el paso

Tomamos todas las joyas que podíamos y sin que él lo notara puse la pequeña mariposa negra en uno de los estantes de las joyas, tome todo lo que podía, o más bien lo que estaba a mi alcance en estos momentos mi mente no sabía muy bien lo que estaba asiendo mi cuerpo.

-¡La puerta!-lo escuche gritar

Me voltee rápido mientras cerraba la bolsa y la colocaba en mis hombros, el había sido más rápido que yo y estaba deteniendo la puerta, pase por debajo de sus brazos y corrí a el ducto por el cual él había salido y no dije nada cuando note que él me seguía, le debía una después de todo.

Salimos por un cuarto de limpieza y corrí inmediatamente a las escaleras, esperaba que ese balcón siguiera abierto o estaba perdida, el me seguía el paso aun, pero me dije a mi misma que no era el momento más indicado para comenzar a pelear, divise el balcón abierto y sin pensarlo salte la barda asía el primer piso ignorando el dolor que sentías mis pies.  
Me quite el pasamontañas olvidando que ese chico me seguía, voltee a verlo y observe que el asía lo mismo que yo, y en cuanto nuestros rostros quedaron expuesto mis ojos violetas se abrieron de par en par.

-¡Tu!-gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo y nos miramos con un odio mutuo antes de recordar que las alarmas seguían sonando.

-Ahí que irnos, vamos vi una motocicleta cerca de la entrada-me dijo el chico con el cual momentos antes había discutido por joyas y por un pedazo de pescado

Sin pensarlo lo seguí, maldiciendo en mis adentros ya que con esta le debía otra, corrimos hasta la entrada sin que nadie nos viera y tal y como él dijo una motocicleta color rojo estaba lejos de las personas que salían llenas de pánico al escuchar la alarma.  
Corrimos hasta ahí y lo vi subirse y arrancar el motor, me aleje un poco dudosa, no le tenía miedo a las motocicletas si no a las personas que la conducían, mas si era un completo desconocido.

-¡¿Vienes o te quedas?!-me grito para poder escucharlo sobre el rugir del motor y me extendió su mano

Apreté mis manos en puños hasta que mi piel se estaba tornando mas blanca de lo que ya era, odiaba tener que aceptar su ayuda, mas por que hace solo unos minutos estábamos peleando como los dos desconocidos que éramos, los disparos me regresaron a la realidad, y subí a la motocicleta ignorando su mano, la moto se estremeció antes de salir disparada.

**/-oooo-/**

Se detuvo a tras de lo que parecían ser unas bodegas y baje inmediatamente de la motocicleta, a pesar de no temerle no significaba que era un gran fan de ellas, la cabeza me daba un poco de vueltas, pero no tuve tiempo de detenerme a pensar ya que el chico me tomo del brazo y me arrastro por unas escaleras, me tomo un minuto darme cuenta de que aun se distinguían los sonidos de la patrulla lo cual quería decir que aun nos estaban persiguiendo.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-pregunte

-A donde no nos encuentren-me contesto en seco

Entramos a un salón, donde un candelabro resplandecía y música sonaba mientras todas las parejas bailan al compas de la música y muy acaramelados, por todos los chappys del mundo…esto solo me pasaba a mí.

-Sígueme-me dijo cuando tomo mi cintura eh hiso que quedáramos de frente, lo obedecí a medias ya que voltee mi mirada a todos los lados que no fuera su rostro, pero para mi mala suerte… el baile no solía dárseme mucho.

-¿Quién demonios eres?-pregunte siguiendo el compas de la música

-Bonita manera de agradecerme que te salve Kia-me dijo con una sonrisa burla

-No me llames así… y si no te hubieras atravesado en mi camino no, nos estuvieran persiguiendo en este momento-mis palabras salían atreves de mi tensa mandíbula, estaba muy molesta, y me dije que era el mejor lugar para separarnos, le regrese la sonrisa antes de apretar su pie con la suela de mi zapato, se trago su grito y aproveche ese momento para salir corriendo de ahí.

**/-oooo-/**

Recargue mi cabeza en la fría madera de la puerta, había llegado a ese extraño departamento justo a tiempo pero no tenía lo que él me había pedido, o al menos no completo… si ese estúpido chico no se hubiera atravesado en mi camino… no estaría tan frustrada como ahora.

-Mierda…-dije cuando me tire en la cama, esto ya no podía ser peor… o bueno hable muy pronto.

Escuche como la puerta de la habitación era abierta y vi como ese chico de cabellera anaranjada atravesaba la habitación, por que el destino se encargaba de joderme la vida…

-¡Que demonios haces aquí!-le grite cuando pude ponerme de pie

-Lo mismo te pregunto… o mejor dime… ¡Tu eres la que hace que robe!-cerro la puerta de golpe y se acerco a mí para tomar mi brazo con mucha fuerza.

-De que me hablas…-le dije algo confundida

El me miro otra vez antes de soltarme y dirigirse al ropero, esto no podía ser posible ¿o sí?, que él estuviera en las misma condiciones que yo… el no podía estar en las manos de ese loco chiflado que me hacia robar cosas.

-Mira esto-me dijo cuando puso una computadora portátil en la cama, la abrió, y enseguida esa cosa comenzó a transmitir una extraña señal.

_**-Veo que ya se conocieron… mis queridas mariposas-**_dijo la una voz gruesa, parecía estar distorsionada

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto el

_**-No puedo decírtelo por el momento… pero si puedo decirte quien es la chica que esta a tu lado-**_

Regrese a la realidad en cuanto esa extraña voz dijo eso, el chico volteo a verme y yo mire la computadora, ¿enserio sabia quien era?, agite la cabeza antes de hablar

-¿Cómo sabes quién soy? Y ¿Quién es él?_**-**_dijo frunciendo el seño

-_**Jajaja… permítanme presentarlos chicos… ella es Kuchiki Rukia, tiene 21 años de edad, y hasta donde se no tiene ningún familiar con vida…-**_mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ante sus palabras… no era posible… el sabia mi nombre… mi edad eh incluso que no tenia familiar alguno.

_**-Y el es kurosaki Ichigo, tiene 23 años de edad y tiene dos hermanas de preparatoria y a su padre que es un gran doctor…-**_

Todo el tiempo puse atención a las reacciones de ese chico, el cual solo pasaba sus manos por su cabello, es tipo también sabia quien era él y también era un hecho que lo estaba obligando a robar al igual que a mí.

-¿Como demonios sabes eso?-pregunto él con una voz muy profunda, parecía demasiado molesto

_**-¿En serio piensas que voy a decirte como lo sé?... eres más estúpido de lo que creí, pero no me importan… desde ahora tu y Rukia trabajan para mi… y si se niegan a hacerlo sus seres más queridos son lo que pagaran por ello… les daré sus nueva misión mañana… por ahora descansen… y conózcanse…-**_fue lo último que dijo antes de soltar una risa, y la pantalla se oscureció.

**Y esto fue todo! owo/ cual quier duda, comentario, opinión, o aclaración etc. puede dejarlo aquí -u-/**  
**Les mando un beshote con musha baba! -3-/ nos leemos!**

**BY: ShioOn**


End file.
